Rosalina's Resilience
by ASecertiveSquid
Summary: Rosalina sinks into depression and it only gets worse when a man she once loved comes to visit. Lemon. One-Shot. Read and review.


Rosalina looked at the starry sky as she normally did when she was alone. She didn't have much on her mind other than utter loneliness. The Lumas could not fill in the empty void even though they were her "children". She could only feel herself sinking to a pit of self-rejection and she was about to be devoured by it. It wouldn't take much now for her to give up now.

Swish.

The sound of launch star.

It didn't really shock Rosalina too much, it was more of a blessing. Until she saw who it was.

"Well, hello," said the man. He was wearing a red glass eyepiece over his eye, and wearing black sweats with a grey stripe. He wore a grey hoodie, and his brown hair held a white headphone piece. "Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Me neither, but at least I know why. You liar and cheater..." spoke Rosalina.

"Let's not be mad towards each other, that was five years ago," he calmly stated.

"Then why did you bother showing up, hmm? If I wanted somebody to talk to right now, I sure wouldn't talk to you.," her voice beginning to rise. "You stupid son of a bitch..."

He threw up his arms and sat down on one of the pads marked with a blue star.

"Why did you even come anyway? Last time I saw you, you were with that blue-suited whore," she said, stooping her voice to normal.

The man didn't answer, he was out looking at the stars.

Rosalina retreated to her bedroom, infuriated. She was tired, and just didn't want to hear or see any more of that man. The man apparently knew she went into her room, and came in.

"Rosalina, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just make yourself conformable somewhere else," she said, trying to back off tears.

"Well then, where do I sleep?" he asked.

Rosalina bolted out of bed, and slapped him so hard across the face that he was pushed back to the wall. Tears were coming out of her eyes. "How about with that blond whore you left me for? You like her so much apparently, more than your fiancee at the time!" she screamed. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

The man backed away from her, only slightly shaken from the event. "Rosalina, I didn't leave you for her," he began to speak. Rosalina slapped him again, this time he was nearly pushed out of the door.

"Oh, so she seduced you then! I see! It makes perfect sense doesn't it? That didn't stop you now did it?" she yelled at the top of her lungs, tears now falling onto the floor. "You still had sex with her! Didn't think about it once did you? Didn't think about the woman you were about to marry!"

The man attempted to move farther away from her, but she slapped him hard enough that he fell to the ground. "Don't you dare move away from me, Tritan! I am not done with you!" she said, even louder than she had before. Her dress was beginning to become uneven with her shoulders due to all the arm waving she was doing. "You might have very well left me! I already have enough problems of my own! Have the Lumas ever had a father figure? No, because of you!" Her dress was beginning to stoop down her torso now.

The man, Tritan, stood up. "It was a one night thing, Rosalina, and that was five years ago. It's all in the past now..." he calmly stated before stopping. "Rosalina?"

She was crying. The man came closer to her, and put her arm around her shoulder. He could fell the bare back of her as the dress was now in the middle of her torso. Her arms were trapped underneath them, but she didn't bother trying to move them. She and the man sat down on the red rug, his arm still on her bare back and hers stuck under her sleeves. His mouth began to move closer to hers, and so was hers. His hand left her back and they touched. Her mouth entered his, for a long, but careful kiss. Her dress slid down even more, and then they stood, her dress touching the ground. Her bare body, covered in a bra and panties entered his eyes. and his covered one entered hers. They parted lips, and stood close to each other. Both had a lustful gaze, and soon tackled the bed. He flew to the top of her, and their arms reached for their garments. Rosalina fished out his penis from his sweats and underwear, and brought it towards her. Her bra and panties lay on the bed beside her.

She began to move her tongue around his rod and her fingers moved around where her tongue didn't. The head slid in like a tube, giving immerse pleasure to both lovers. He sat over her, with her under his legs, craning her neck to suck his seven inch penis. She pumped her mouth faster, both receiving very large amounts of pleasure.

She let go, her mouth tired of using her lips. They shifted around, she was now on top of him, with his straight rod pointing like a compass towards her pussy. She sat down on his dick, and she lifted her good sized boobs towards him. He grabbed her hips, and pulled her down as far as he could. It began to get very hot now in their bodies, as they both groaned and moaned in pleasure. She pulled her tits towards his mouth, and he began to sloppily kiss one of them. Rosalina let out a loud moan, as he did this. He sloppily tried to suck it, her milk pouring down his mouth. At long last, he came in her, his seed spilling out at her open pussy. Both laid down together in the bed, tired but satisfied.

"Rosalina?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Let's get married." he replied.


End file.
